Mirror
by sermerlin
Summary: Post War. George gets an unexpected visitor in the shop. A tad sad with a smile.


George stared into the mirror. He did this quite often for the last couple of weeks. Seeing himself made him feel like Fred was still there, it was quiet, but at least he was able to ''see'' Fred, even though he knew it wasn't Fred.

Harry told him once about the mirror of Erised, and how people wasted away in front of it. George didn't know what he would see if he would stare into that particular mirror, but he was sure it wouldn't be too much different than the image he was staring at now. Probably an image with both of the ears still on.

If George could he'd stare into the mirror all day, thinking about how things would have been if certain events didn't happen, or what would have happened if it would have been him instead of Fred. Would Fred do the same things now, would he have taken it worse? Better?

He couldn't know, and he would never know. George sighed and put down the mirror. Work must be done, and even though it was still quiet in the shop, he should keep an eye out. Ron told him he would be at Hogwarts today, helping Harry and the rest rebuilding it in the best possible way.

When George walked out of his office he noticed there was someone in the shop. He was surprised and a bit shocked that he didn't hear her come in. He wondered how long she'd been there already.

The girl turned and looked him straight in the eye. George noticed she was shocked, and she wasn't the only one.

''Angelina! Didn't notice you came in!'' he stated as he walked over to her and pulled her in for a hug.

''George!'' she said softly as she returned the hug. ''How is everything? See you've got the shop still running.''

George nodded and leaned back on the counter. ''Yeah, life goes on right?'' _Oh Merlin, stupid of you, stupid stupid George. _''I mean- Like, I need to live of something.'' _Oh, great, what is wrong with you! _''I'm sorry, I didn't mean-''

Angelina smiled and put her hand before his mouth before he could say anything else.

''It's OK, I understand.'' she said simply. ''Fred would have killed you if you would have closed down the shop.'' she added softly.

George felt a lump in his throat. She had come to talk about Fred, he knew this would happen one day. She was Fred's girlfriend after all.

''Yeah, it would've ki- Oh Merlin, I'm sorry, Ang... It's like I just can't stop saying things like this.'' George sighed as he burried his head into his hands.

Angelina gently pulled his hands away from his face and let them go.

''Listen to me George. It's not your fault, at moments like these everything you say might sounds like it has to do with Fred's death. But it will pass, I promise. In the mean while, make sure this shop will be an even bigger succes than it already is.'' Angelina turned and looked at all the stuff on the shelves.

''Fred often spoke of this in his letters; he loved the place. He was so proud to have accomplished this with you.'' she said as she gestured to the things. She turned to George again. ''And even though he wouldn't have said it much, he really did love you. And Ron, and Ginny and everyone else. Even Percy, I guess.'' Angelina shrugged. ''I thought you ought to know. I hoped it would help you a bit.''

George looked at Angelina. He hadn't seen her in ages, she had changed. It looked like she had become older. Wiser perhaps. It was silent for a couple of minutes.

''He loved you too, Ang.'' George said softly, and smiled as he added: ''There were days when he just wouldn't shut up about you. It was driving me nuts, honestly.''

They both laughed.

Angelina looked outside. It was a bright day, hot, a perfect summerday.

''Hey Angelina. Would you like to come and join me for an ice-cream?''

Angelina stared at him in response.

''It's a nice day, and I could do with something nice. There's no one in the shop beside you. It could afford to close for a bit.'' George added hastily.

A small smile curved Angelina's lips.

''I would like that.''

George smiled brightly. ''Let me just finish this one thing. OK? I'll be right back, I promise.''

Angelina nodded.

George hurried into his office and got the mirror. He looked into it. There he was again, his image, so much a like Fred's.

''Thanks, Freddie'' George muttered to the mirror.

George walked over to his desk and opened the top drawer.

''I owe you.'' he said as he put the mirror in the drawer and closed it.

''So, Angelina! Decided what flavour you want already?''


End file.
